Fariy Tales
by BlackStarXxX
Summary: A Fairy Tail production of classical Fairy Tales, maybe with a few twists meh. Pairings vary.
1. Chapter 1

_RAPUNZEL_

Once upon a time, there was a family that sold their daughter. We won't go into reasons why, because selling a child is never a happy thing. But let's just say, a small family barely had enough to feed themselves, and when a daughter came along, things were too much for them to manage. So they sold her to the witch next door, for food and money.

Like I said not a happy thing.

This witch's name was Ultear. She was a cruel woman, tall and imposing, and never the kind of woman you'd want for relative, she would be that aunt you see at Christmas giving you no presents but stuffing herself with the food. But she wanted a child to help her around the house; to do the chores because she herself was too lazy.

Now, Ultear was also a very vain witch, with flowing raven hair and pale skin, and gorgeous violet-blue eyes, to be the most beautiful woman on the planet and hated it when others were prettier than she. So she wanted this child to be ugly and from common folk She was a chubby little thing, with hair like straw and eyes like mud. Ultear fed her all kinds of junk foods, when she did feed her that was, and made her work in the gardens so she was constantly covered in dirt. On top of everything, she named the girl Lucy, a simple name for a simple girl. Nothing like Justine or Demi or Isabelle or... well you get the picture.

But as Lucy grew older, this master plan started to fail, miserably. She lost her baby fat quickly, and by the age of nine was already looking like the healthiest child on the planet, I mean she practically glowed! Her yellow hair grew long, sleek and straight, and her eyes shifted to a milk chocolate brown, doe like. People passing through would stop to watch her working in Ultear's gardens, dirt smeared on her face and clothes only added to the impish charm she already had.

To put it simply the witch was turning jealous of a nine year old.

So, using her powers, she built a tower. Tall, Large and foreboding, with no doors and only a small window to enter. Ultear never cut Lucy's hair, allowing it to grow. By the time Lucy was nineteen, her hair could reach five stories.

She kept it in a braid, and whenever she heard her 'Big Sister' calling, she hooked it on the ledge and pulled her up. Because she did this every day, Lucy became strong and with strength came even more beauty.

"Why do you keep me away up here?" Lucy once asked her Big Sister when she was 15.

"Because you are too Ugly, Bitch" Ultear answered, and that was the end of the discussion.

But it was not awful for Lucy. The inside of the tower was really...quite..grand? Well it wasn't awful but it wasn't 'home', with plush carpets and large mirrors. Not to mention the vast array of make-up hidden in the closet. Even if the make-up was Out Of Bounds At All Times And No Exceptions! Lucy never would have dreamt of putting the glitter on her skin. Not that she needed it.

XxXxX

Lucy was reading her novel, a book about a cop and a gangster banding together to get the real criminal who was actually the gangster second in command step-brother! She was just getting to the bit were the cop, Chloe and the gangster, Christoper were about to kiss! When suddenly-

"LUCY YOU FAT SLUT, LET DOWN YOUR GREASY HAIR!" Shouted Ultear. Lucy frowned, she washed her hair this morning, was she that hideous?

"Coming Sis," She called back. Swiftly and deftly, Lucy pulled up her older sister. The weight, she felt, was barely anything. Ultear hardly ever ate due to her strange new diet. Lucy didn't understand it much, she ate constantly and still felt her figure was flattering, especially her breasts!

As Ultear came over the windowsill, she sat on it and spread her arms. "Lucy, come give sister a hug," she said a little too brightly.

Lucy hugged her, as she normally would and she waited, waiting for the inevitable..."Oh Lucy, you seem to have put on some weight. Have you been eating apples? Don't eat crsip and a soda whilst you're at it eh" And there it was, eating tips.

"If you say so Ul." She glanced down at herself. Sure, her hourglass figure was different from her sister's bony hips and willted frame. But due to all the reading she had been doing recently, men seemed to prefer it that way.

Suddenly, her face reddened at the memory. _The books!_ She'd left them sitting on her bedside table from last night, if her sister found them... Oh Sweet Jesus she was screwed!

But Lucy didn't need to worried. The witch never seemed to do much except moan on Lucy's appearance, and tell her to sing and eat more often. She was gone within the hour.

As her sister wandered back off into the woods, Lucy let out a breath she hadn't known to be holding. Was she really so awful looking? After all, the various romance novels {Lucy didn't think her sister knew they existed} told a very,very different story. She smoothed her hands along her waist, feeling her muscles along her stomach. Was it that? Did guys not like muscles? But she liked being strong...

Feeling completely confused, Lucy plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.

The sun was nearly down by the time she pulled herself out of her depression. Shaking her head, she decided not to be so gloomy. It wasn't as if she was ever going to meet a man, anyways locked up here in the middle of no-man's land.

Lucy looked over at her romance novel she had been reading earlier and put it back on the shelf. Then she saw _that_ book, 'Fairy Tail'

When she fist saw the book she thought it was a typo, Fairy Tail instead of Fairy Tales. But to Lucy it was the most brilliant, amazing book in the world. Fairy tales were nothing in comparison, Female Knights, kick-ass princesses, Loyal and friendly fire breathing Dragons, flying cats that talk! Other worlds and magic and pink hair!

Lucy, herself love the Zodiacs.

Lucy spent the rest of the night reading that book and went to bed dreaming of the dragon and the princess living happily ever after.

Shame, she would never get a prince, let alone a dragon.

xXxXx

End Part 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I DO NOT own fairy tail.


	2. Chapter 2

_RAPUNZEL_

Honestly speaking, Natsu had been having a perfectly normal day.

It started with him leaving his place for a wander in the woods after a fight with Gray, and ended with him being completely lost. , but since Natsu was a guy, and had a lousy sense of direction, but being a man, he also insisted he knew exactly where he was going. The result was him being completely off the map, and with no idea where to go next.

His horse skittered a bit beneath him, and Natsu reached down a hand to steady him. "You would think," he complained to the stallion, "that I would know the way to my own freaking Kingdom!"

For those of you who don't realise it, Natsu is a prince. A very kind one, but an idiot also he was easy to get along with and was in a word boyishly-handsome; he'd had more than his fair share of possible marriages thrown his way but had (quite bluntly)rejected them all.

Natsu's parents, Igneel and Granideeny were not picky, and therefore couldn't care less about what their pyromaniac son chose for a wife. They were still in very good health, so had no problem about him not marrying and having an heir. And they were perfectly happy with letting him go off and explore on his own, sometimes for weeks at a time.

Holding a hand to shade his eyes from the sun, Natsu scanned the horizon.

There, rising out of the edge of the forest, was a tower. Instead of wondering about enemies, as most people would have, Natsu's first thoughts went to spicy food and shelter. "Let's go!" He yelped, slapping the reigns. His horse refused to move.

Jumping down, Natsu looked pointedly at the horse in the direction he wanted to go. The horse glared dagger's back at him. Obviously, he didn't want to get any more lost than they were already.

Natsu frowned. "Be that way then, I don't give a dam." And he took off, listening in slight amusement as the horse plopped his behind on the ground. Having a good sense of hearing could have it's moments.

Now walking, Natsu passed through the trees and brushes. He headed for the tower in the distance, trying to be quiet but failing horribly.

By the time he reached the tower, it was nearly midnight and Natsu was desperate for a glass of water. Not even caring to think about the consequences anymore, he got a firm grip on the rocks and began climbing.

If you're wondering why he didn't look around for the door, 1) there wasn't one and 2)...well, let's just say Natsu isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. All he knew was that there saw a window and opportunity was calling.

Fingers digging into whatever cracks and holes or anything to help him up, Natsu, slowly, unsteadily and surely clambered his was up the tower, inwardly trying to determine how high he was. Four stories? Maybe, it didn't matter though all that mattered was that he knew if he let go now, it would hurt, alot.

Natsu thought the tower was a banded, or at least, whoever lived there wasn't aware he was there. So imagine his surprise when, upon coming to the window sill, he came face to face with a frying pan to the face.

Needless to say, he let go and fell whilst screaming.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh thhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeee Irrrronnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

XxXxXxX

Natsu coughed and sputtered, the wind completely knocked from him after falling from a gigantic tower. Rolling over, he considered himself lucky that there were no tree roots or thorns on the ground.

But that was the least of his problems, because the crazy lady in the tower was still pointing a frying pan at him...Why was it a frying pan? He had no idea.

"Who are the hell you?!" She screeched. "Why are you even here?"

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm lost!" He yelled back up to her causally, not as loudly though, that girl had some vocals to be heard from the ground. "Completely and utterly lost, I have no freaking idea where I am! I swear! I just wanted a place to explore!"

The girl in the tower became silent, and Natsu shut his eyes, hoping for the best. Then, , she pulled the frying pan back "Okay," he mumbled. "Or you could just leave me"

The girl came back, this time tossing something over the side. A rope and disappeared.

But it was a strange looking, braided, yellow rope... was that...could it possibly be _hair?_

"Grab on," the girl called, and Natsu tightened his grip on the hair slash rope thing. It was surprisingly soft and silky, and Natsu had to resist the urge to dig his fingers in a little and smell this amazing smell, but he didn't because that would be creepy. But all thought of that disappeared from his mind as the girl gave a sharp tug and he was lifted off the ground.

It didn't take her long to haul him back up, certainly less time than when he'd tried to climb it himself. In under a minute, he was clambering over the windowsill and sprawled on the ground by her feet.

Looking up, Natsu got a clear sight of the girl- no _woman_ and what he saw stunned and amazed him. To say she was the most beautiful thing in the world would be an _understatement_. Her hair was long, blonde and silky, and had been cut absolutely nowhere. About halfway down her back, it started into a loose braid, which grew tighter and became a long coiled snake that wound around the room. Her eyes, too, were mesmerizing, were they a milky brown, he honestly couldn't tell if he was breathing anymore. Her lips were light pink, standing out against her pale, perfect skin, and her light purple dress did barely anything to hide her wonderful curves.

Was she single?

xxx

Lucy stared down at the man, scared and confused but trying very hard not to show it. He was incredibly handsome, was the first thing she noticed. Illustrations in books didn't quite do things justice if they were at all supposed to be realistic. His pink hair flopped into even black, coal eyes, which were currently wide and his cheeks were stained red. Eventually, she cleared her throat, trying to escape the strange staring contest they were apparently playing.

He jumped, and sat up quickly. "Thank you! Um, for letting me up."

"Not a problem," she spoke, and noticed him stiffen as she did so. Odd. "What did you say your name was?"

"Natsu," he answered instantly. "Natsu Dragoneel."

"Lucy," she answered tightly.

He breathed her name, as it escaped his lips. "_Lucy." __What a beautiful name. He thought to himself_

She felt her cheeks flare,. "What do you want,?"

"Like I said!" He answered, "I got, well I got lost, and I really do need a place to stay the night and eat something, and maybe find a better map, prehaphs and the most important thing is to find out more about you!"

Lucy felt some of her limbs loosen. This guy, even though she barely knew him, seemed to ooze trustworthiness from every pore. "Well, I can't help you with the map. But I have food then we could talk and you can stay here the night, as long as you're gone by morning. I'd hate to think what happens if my sister finds you."

"Your Sister?" He asked in confusion.

'_Oh he doesn't know?' _"She's a witch," Lucy clarified, taking small joy in the way he jolted at the news.

xXxXx

End part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or this fairy tale.


	3. Chapter 3

_RAPUNZEL_

As she opened the cupboards, searching for some food, Natsu began to ask her questions, since he was naturally curious "Why are you here in this tower anyway?"

Now Lucy was a smart cookie and got the impression telling him she was just too ugly to be in public, that _might_ make him burst out laughing, so she tried another tactic, partly a lie but only just. "My sister, Ultear keeps me away. I don't want to leave, but I couldn't even if I did want to, there no way out expect though that window."

"Really?" Natsu blinked. "That's awful, don't you have any nakama you could see? Can't you just use your hair to escape like you did for me?"

Lucy cursed herself, she had never thought of that before. "Maybe, but I don't think it would work."

Natsu shrugged. "You could try it, you never know, right? You could just leave this all behind you, you could come with me."

Her hands shook as she contemplated the thought of leaving her tower. In fact, it shook so much, she dropped what she was holding .

He was there in a flash, catching the jar in his hands right before it was smashed into a million pieces. His fingers caught hers gently, and where their skin touched, sparks flew.

Neither of them dared move. Lucy, slowly raised her eyes, meeting Lucy shyly.

He smiled at her gently. "Careful there Luce."

XxXxX

It. They ate companionably, sitting on the plush couch and trading stories like old friends. And if their feet were playing a silent game of footsie, Hey, no complaints here!

"So there we were, standing on the front lines – totally outnumbered, might I add – and then Elfman just runs straight in! Yelling FOR MANLY MANS, or somthing like that" Natsu burst out laughing, his eyes twinkled form the memory. "Ah, but if it weren't for him we might have lost, so I haven't any right to complain, but still Oh Mavis was that a sight."

Lucy giggled _Natsu is very funny_ she thought "So, what rank are you?" She asked out of curiosity, His name was Dragoneel, a dragon, but in the army. So cool!

He blinked. Didn't she know? "I'm the prince," he said.

He watched in amusement and Lucy's eyes grew wide. "A prince?" She whispered horsey,

"Yea, why" asked Natsu innocently. He didn't see the big deal, no really!

"A prince" She whispered again, her voice so shaky it was comical.

"It's not _that_ big of a deal," he said causally. "There are so many kingdoms around here, and just as many princes as well as princesses."

Poor Natsu, What Natsu didn't realise was that there a lot scenarios currently running through Lucy's head, ones that only existed in the corniest romance stories and made her face burn as she thought about it.

He leaned forward and pressed his hand against her forehead. "Are you all right?" He asked. "You look a little ill."

She shook her head. "I'm per-perfectly fine!" She squeaked out, cursing her very being for suttering

He frowned at her slightly. "You don't look fine." He said bluntly, trying ever so hard not to kiss the daylight out of the girl, really, ever heard of personal space! She was so close! For God's sake, he just met the girl, he couldn't just go kissing some girl her barely knew, that would be, no he didn't even want to think about it! It would be-

All thoughts froze when she pressed a cool palm to his cheek.

"No, you're right," she said quietly. "I don't feel fine. I feel dizzy, and fluttery..." He leaned forwards, unconsciously, and whispered, "Yeah, I'm getting that too."

She sucked in a breath. "Is this...are we..."

"I don't know," he replied, and kissed her lips tenderly.

xXxXx

Lucy awoke the next morning to something heavy draped over her, and she realized sleepily that it was Natsu's arm. Slightly annoyed she decided to let it go , it was way too early in the morning for an argument, she slid out from under him, and shook his shoulder gently in an attempt to arouse him.

That didn't work so in the end she kicked him out of bed.

XxXxX

**End Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the plot nor the charters. **

**Anime-Chan Out!**

**REVEIW**


End file.
